La Pokebola Mágica
by Kasummi
Summary: Ash en pueblo paleta se encuentra aburrido y decide irse de viaje, lo que no sabia es que muchas viejas heridas se abririan y menos encontrarse con leyendas verdaderas.Capitulo 1 up!....esto de encontrarse con los amigos..
1. Prologo

Ash estaba tirado en su cama mirando hacia el techo. No había ningún ruido que lo distrajera de sus pensamientos. Su pokemon, pikachu , dormía a su lado tranquilo. De apoco ash comenzó a mover un pie, intranquilo.

Estoy aburrido – Dijo para si. Miro a pikachu como dormía. Seguía intranquilo, pero ya a sus 23 años encontró que su querido pueblo Paleta era aburrido. Acostumbrado a viajar, a tener batallas, a ayudar a gente en el camino, últimamente ir a fiestas y a grandes reuniones de grandes maestros pokemon. Porque eso era él, un maestro pokemon.

Seguía intranquilo, de a poco comenzó a suspirar y a mover más los pies, necesitaba hacer algo. Desde que había llegado a pueblo paleta para lo único que había salido de su casa era para ir a comprar los mandados de su madre al almacén del señor Quito. El profesor Oak había fallecido hacia ya unos años, por lo que Gary se había encargado del laboratorio. Ash jamás volvió a pisar aquel lugar.

Se levanto de su cama y salió de su cuarto. Pikachu solo levanto la cabeza, entre abrió un ojo y siguió durmiendo.

Ahs salió a dar un paseo y mientras caminaba y veía lugares que le traían muchos recuerdos, recordó (valga la redundancia) que tenia amigos, a los cuales no veía hace mucho tiempo. Se pregunto que será de la vida de muchos de ellos. Algo sabía de ellos, no mucho, pero algo. Su vida de maestro pokemon lo tenia muy ocupado, había estado viviendo su vida al máximo olvidándose de las personas que lo habían ayudado a llegar donde esta.

Se sentó en un alto de un pequeño monte. Y sentía que pensaba, pero no lo hacia, solo estaba él perdido en la nada. De pronto grito.

AAHHH!!! …me aburro. No puedo creer que este hablando solo. Este pueblo parece fantasma, no tiene nada de entretenido. Definitivamente esto no es para mi, necesito salir, pero no quiero mas concursos ¿que quiero?...quiero ver a mis amigos y aventuras extremas. Si…eso me parece divertido… ¿Qué será de Brock? …¿Habrá encontrado alguna mujer que lo aguante?...yo si fuera mujer lo haría…cocina bien. Y Misty…no creo que me quiera volver a ver…lo de nosotros…no se, no sirvo para estar atado…soy un hombre libre…pero cuando estoy con ella…veo esos labios y ese olor a flores… no me aguanto…pero también esta May…a dios mio...

De pronto vio que el sol se estaba escondiendo. Se paro y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando llego, su madre junto con pikachu lo estaban esperando para cenar. Su madre se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de su hijo y advirtió de que algo malo le ocurría. A pesar de que casi nunca estaba en la casa lo conocía muy bien, igual a su padre. Adoraba tenerlo junto a su lado, a su pequeño, a su bebe, pero tenia muy claro, desde el día que se fue para comenzar su viaje que no lo tendría para siempre a su lada, no como ella quisiera.

Hijo, se que estas aquí para estar mas tiempo conmigo, pero me duele verte así...

Así como?

Aburrido...No como dices, si a mi me encanta ir de compras al almacén del señor Quito.- Trato de parecer lo mas convincente posible.

Hijo, a mi no me mientes. Si hasta a mi me aburre ir, pero son cosas que yo debo hacer y que estoy acostumbrada. Puedes irte mañana mismo.

A ash le brillaron los ojitos.

Enserio? PUEDO...NO TE MOLESTAS!! MAMA ERES LA MEJOR!!! ..mañana mismo comienzo, voy a prepara mis cosas...

Oye ash- pregunta la señora ketchum.

Si mami.

Cuando me vas a traer a alguna chiquilla para q me la presentes como tu novia.

Mama...- A ash no le gusto el tema- no lose, no me apures, no ves que yo naci para ser libre.

Hijo, yo pensé que te gustaba mucho Misty...o May.¿ quien te gusta mas?

Mama! – ash se estaba escandalizando por las preguntas directas de su madre- Esas cosas no se preguntan!

Pero soy tu madre...

Si, pero... no, que extraño. Ya mejor me voy a preparar las cosas para mi viaje. Pikachu! Tu vienes conmigo!

...pika pika pikachu pika pika chu chu pi... _Traducción:__No_

Como que no!?

Pikachuuuu _Traducción: Quiero descansar, me lo merezco. Si no fuera por mi no serias lo que eres, por__lo tanto me merezco un descanso, y creo que este es el lugar perfecto. Tu madre sabrá cuidarme._

Bueno como quieras, tú te lo pierdes.

_Al otro día..._Ash estaba en las puertas de su casa despidiéndose de su madre que lloraba a mares, porque su bebe se le iba nuevamente de viaje y de su pokemon, casi siempre fiel, pikachu.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea para donde ir. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue ir a buscar a su amigo Brock. No sabía que otras sorpresitas lo esperaban en el camino, así como tampoco sabía que alfinal de este viaje quedaría mas atado que nunca.


	2. Capitulo I: Amigo es

_**"La **__**Pokebola**__** Mágica"**_

**I**** Capitulo.**

Ash se dio el tiempo de llegar a Ciudad Plateada. Camino con tranquilidad y sin apuro durante el viaje. Los días soleados lo acompañaron durante toda la semana que camino. Extrañaba a pikachu, deseaba que su amigo pokemon viajara con él, pero también entendía que su pokemon debía descansar.

Con su mochila al hombro llego a la entrada de la ciudad de su querido y siempre apreciable y amigo Brock, al cual esperaba sorprenderlo con su visita inesperada. Mientras caminaba a la ciudad se encontró con un señor bastante viejo, de barbas largas y blancas, pero con una musculatura impresionante. Por sus ropas y su hacinamiento se dio cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de un vagabundo, específicamente uno vendiendo piedras.

-Señor quiere llevar una piedra de recuerdo?- pregunto el viejo mostrándole con su sonrisa falta de dientes, una colección de piedras de diferentes tamaños. La mayoría de ellas sacadas todas de un rio y desincrustadas de la tierra.

Ash vio las rocas y eran todas iguales, pesadas y plomas, pero con diferentes formas.

-No gracias, son todas iguales y son...piedras.

-Puedo rebajarle el precio...

- No, gracias...

-Puedo hacerle un dos por uno...

- Nooo!!...gracias...-ash se estaba impacientando con el vagabundo- _Viejo molestoso_...-dijo para si.

- Vamos!! Ayude a este pobre anciano, que no le quedan muchos días de vida y necesita pagar muchas deudas...

Ash comenzó a caminar sin prestarle atención, pero el viejo lo seguía...

- Esta bien, esta bien...le comprare una maldita piedra, pero deje de seguirme!!- Volvió hacia el puesto del vagabundo y observo las piedras...eran tan comunes, no podía creer que iba a gastar dinero en eso y menos al precio en que el viejo vendía las piedras, encontraba que era un disparate, pero era eso o después su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz.

A regaña dientes saco dinero de su bolsillo y tomo una piedra larga de unos 25 cm de largo, algo redonda...casi cilíndrica y noto que era mas liviana que las demás pero no presto mas atención que eso a la piedra, porque eso era, una piedra que costaba un ojo de la cara.

- Dios lo bendiga señor con buena vida y salud! Esa piedra cambiara su vida... No se arrepentirá de la compra...

- Si...si...adiós!- dijo refurfuñando mientras se iba- viejo usurero...

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad noto que había crecido bastante desde la última vez que fue, la gente iba y venia. Estaba totalmente desorientado no sabia para donde ir, su estomago estaba comenzado a gruñir, le reclamaba algo de comida, pero las monedas que tenía las había gastado en comprar esa piedra y mas le dolía el estomago al acordarse, pero no presisamente del hambre.

Decidió ir al centro pokemon para descansar y al otro día preguntar por Brock. Aunque le quedaba toda la tarde para hacer nada.

- Bien...y ahora...para donde voy?- se preguntaba parado en medio del centro de la ciudad. Acomodo su gorra y antes de que diera el primer paso, alguien puso una mano en su hombro.

- Ash...

Ash se dio vuelta para mirar quien era.

- Richie?..

- Si, como estas!? Tanto tiempo sin vernos

De inmediato ambos se abrasaron y se dieron las típicas palmadas que se dan los hombres cuando están felices de ver a un camarada. Ash y Richie son de esos típicos amigos que nunca se ven, pero cuando lo hacen pareciera que se hubiesen visto todos los días del año.

-La ultima vez que ti vi fue en el pokemon masters series de Portual. – Dijo Richie

- Si, ya han pasado unos meses de eso. ..

- Y cuéntame que has hecho de tu vida en estos meses?- pregunto Ash muy interesado.

- Bueno...no mucho...he sido jurado en varios concursos, he ido a colegios con sparky hablando sobre los pokemons, y...eso...y el resto del tiempo viajando de aquí para aya y de ella para aca... y tu?

- Bueno yo vine a buscar a brock, mas bien, lo vine a visitar...y un viejo...

- No me digas, un anciano te vendió unas piedras, si a mi también. Me dijo que su nieta tenia una enfermedad terminal y que necesitaba llevarla a no se donde...y que me iba a cambiar la vida...y en fin..., termine comprándole una.

- a ti te dijo eso? A mi me dijo que no le quedaban días de vida...Que te parece si vamos donde Brock, pensaba ir mañana, pero ya que tu estas aquí podrías acompañarme.

Y así se fueron caminando hasta la casa de Brock. Varias chicas los quedaban mirando, al ser los dos muy guapos. Un moreno y un trigueño. Ambos con gorra y guantes, pero de diferentes colores. Ash vestía una camisa abierta de color rojo y debajo una polera blanca con una línea horizontal naranja, usaba jeans y zapatillas para andar más cómodo. Richie vestía unos pantalones color café, una polera manga corta color negro con cuello, y zapatos, una vestimenta un poco mas formal que la de Ash.

Los amigos no se daban cuenta por las calles que iban, solo caminaban muy animados conversando sobre las batalles que tenían ahora que eran unos pokemon master. Ambos pasaron a convertirse en maestros pokemon casi al mismo tiempo, ash primero, richie después. Eran unos de los más jóvenes dentro de los maestros pokemon, pero gracias a sus habilidades lo lograron antes que el resto. Misty también logro ser maestra pokemon agua, pero por una vía distinta que la de ellos, por ser solamente de pokemones agua. May y Dawn son grandes coordinadoras pokemon.

Ahora ash tenia como meta tener un legedario, richie solo se rio cuando se lo conto. Le dijo que era muy improbable que eso sucediera por el solo hecho de que eran LEGENDARIOS y no se iban a dejar atrapar por una pokebola, muy indigno para pokemones con poderes excepcionales.

Riche- Dijo Ash- A todo esto...que haces en esta ciudad?

-Ah!!..si..bueno...es que lo que pasa que voy a ciudad celeste, donde misty.

-Y porque?

-Porque ella me invito...

-Y porque?- siguió preguntado

-Porque resulta que Misty esta ofreciendo un nuevo espectáculo en su gimnasio y me mando una invitación.

-Y porque a mi no? A mi no me ha llegado nada...

-No se...- Mira...la casa de Brock...- Dijo rápidamente.

La casa de Borck no había cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que fue a visitarlo, eso hace muchos años atrás solo que ahora los arboles de la cuadra estaban mas grandes y las calles mas gastadas por la gran cantidad de autos que pasaban por ahí.

Tocaron la puerta y en menos de un segundo Brock les abrió la puerta. Ash lo quedo mirando y estaban ahí los mismos ojos en forma de ranura.

-Brock como has estado? – Ambos amigos se abrasaron, puesto que hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían

-Que sorpresa esta chicos. Que los trae por aquí.

-Bueno yo vine a verte y me encontré con richie en el centro de la ciudad.

-De hecho...yo lo encontré, ash estaba perdido – aclaro richie.

-No lo dudo- rio brock- Los hizo pasar a l comedor para que tomaran asiento.

Brock en sus manos traía una bandeja con tres vasos llenos de agua. Poso la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de centro para que cualquiera de los chicos se sirviera un poco de agua. Luego él también se sento junto a sus amigos.

- Ash te felicito por haber ganado el masters series de Portual. Te vi por la televison, se nota que has crecido mucho en estos últimos años, y no me refiero a la estatura.

- Si, ash siempre fue de estatura pequeña y menos mal que comenzó a ganar torneos, porque al paso en que iba cuando era chico no iba a llegar a ningún lado, es mas – lo miro- yo que tu me retiraba

- Gracias por su apoyo, se los agradesco de corazón – ironizo

- No te preocupes, siempre estaremos contigo para apoyarte y subir tu autoestima- rio Brock mientras que Richie sonreía.

- y tu Brock que nos cuentas- cambió de tema- que es de tu vida?- Richie tomo un vaso de agua que había dejado Brock en la mesita.

- Bueno, no mucho. Como mis hermanos están mas grandes, ellos se hacen cargo del gimnasio y así yo me puedo hacer cargo de cuidar a los pokemon y enseñarle a la gente como debe criarlos.

- Ohh..y...- Ash no termino de fabricar la respuesta cuando Brock estaba contestando.

- No, no he podido encontrar a la mujer de mi vida.- dijo con mucho pesar- Aun no ha aparecido la afortunada ...

- Pero y que paso con Ikari?-

- no me hables de ella

- y que es de Rumiko?

- no, de ella tampoco

- Bueno... ellas no te merecen, si yo fuera mujer me fijaría en ti- lo animo Ash

- Eso no me sirve!...en fin.. Richie tu también vas donde Misty?

- Ajá.

- Porque todos van donde Misty!! Y yo no!!

- No lo sabemos...

- en realidad si, pero no es nuestro deber decírtelo- Brock se paro y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo- Ash hay muchas cosas que deberías saber, pero es mejor que lo sepas y veas por ti mismo.

- Si ya es hora de que arreglen sus diferencias, se "supone" que son "adultos"- Richie también se paro, se estiro y le dijo a Ash que se fueran al centro pokemon a descansar, ´puesto que el siguente día tendrían que viajar a ciudad celeste.

- Chicos, saben que...me asustan, no entiendo NADA!- les grito. Richie tomo a Ash de un brazo y se lo llevo a la puerta para irse.

Al momento de despedirse quedaron de juntarse en la salida de la ciudad para comenzar el viaje, como en los viejos tiempo, solo que ahora seria solo hombres.

A la mañana siguiente los 3 chicos se juntaron a la salida de la ciudad. Cada uno iba con su mochila llena de provisiones, pokemones y algo de ropa, solo la necesaria, como ropa interior. Salieron muy temprano por la mañana. El sol estaba recién asomandose y había un poco de neblina que había aparecido durante la noche. Brock y Richie estaban de lo más animados, por que a la hora que estaban saliendo llegarían rápidamente a Ciudad Celeste, Ash no. Todavía tenia sueño, no pudo dormir en la noche pensando que era lo tan grave que había echo...se imaginaba que podía ser aquello, pero...no...eso era imposible, nadie lo sabia. Se había asegurado el mismo de que nadie se enterara...de pronto se comenzó a sentir mal, no un sentir físico, sino de culpa. No quiso ni mencionárselo a sus amigos. Podían saberlo, como no...pero por ahora lo que mas quería era no pensar en eso y que Misty solamente se enojo con el como lo hacia siempre, por cosas de mujeres que nunca entendería y solo que esta vez su enojo duro mas de lo normal.

Comenzaron a caminar y a Ash se le ocurre la gran idea de ir a buscar a su pokemon por medio del centro pokemon. Tendría que hablar con su super archi enemigo Gary, pero por su pokemon era un sacrificio que aria.

- Emmm...Ash...- Brock se puso serio.

- Que ocurre ahora?

- No podras pedir que te envíen a tu pikachu – Richie lamentaba mucho tener que darle otra mala noticia.- Gary...

- Que ocurre con Gary?

- No esta en el laboratorio...

- Donde esta?...

- Esta en ciudad Celeste...con Misty...- se lo dijo Brock.

- QUE?! Y QUE HACE ESE HIJO DE UA CON MI MISTY!!

-Control!- le grito Richie mientra lo tomaba de los hombros samarreandolo de un lado a otro. Brock se puso entremdio de los dos. Encontraba que el escándalo que estaban haciendo los dos no era para tanto. Uno gritando un rosario inmobrable y el otro sacuendiendolo como si fuera un saco de papas.

- Ash tranquilízate, lo que pasa es que Misty invito a Gary para participar en uno de sus espectáculos como "co- estrella"

- Como su prncipe?

- si

- Pero porque!! Si yo soy su príncipe...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, yo siempre hacia ese rol...

- Ash no seas melodramático, tan novelero que saliste. Te hizo mal estar con tu mama... parece que te hizo ver mucha telenovela.

Brock les ofreció caminar un poco y luego parar a comer un rico desayuno preparado por él, nueva receta. Caminaron alrededor de unas 4 horas, cuando ya el estomago de los tres chicos comenzó a sonar, y mucho. Pararon para preparar el lugar donde comerían. Brock saco todo su artillería en cocina para prepararles unos ricos panes.

-Me falta algo para poder amasar el pan...tienen una botella o algo asi, porque dudo que anden con un uslero- dijo Brock

- Mmmm, yo tengo esto—saco de su mochila la piedra que le había comprado al viejo.—Creo que esto te podría servir.

Al ver la piedra tan larga..y redonda...Richie tomo la piedra de Ash.

- Ash!!- dijo soprendido—No sabia que usabas un consolador jaja, hay tiendas especiales para comprar ese tipo de cosas, no tienes porque usar una piedra-

- ja, ja...de echo, pensaba regalartelo a ti para que lo usaras. Esta nuevecito...- le respondió Ash

- Ya, ya no hablen cochinadas y mejor pásenmelo que le puedo dar una mejor utilización que la que le dan ustedes

Richie y Ash mantenían un forcejeo con la piedra, a esta "pelea" se le sumo Brock. Entre los 3 ejercieron tanta presión que rompieron la piedra. Quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que cayo de esta...


End file.
